Desire Of Hogwarts
by LadyPhantom87
Summary: Hogwarts has been transformed into a place of constant pleasure. Couplings of all kinds take over the school... But Harry finds himself alone and wanting... Graphic, multiple couple couplings


Harry wasn't jealous of the this insignificant interaction between the two of them, but something in his mind stirred as he began to hate both of them almost immediately. There was just something about the longing look in each others eyes that made him feel so far away from them, even though he was sitting only a few feet away. But he supposed that twins had that sort of connection with each other. He drew their naked bodies posed together as quickly as he could. Each position they moved into seemed to create new life and pleasure for the both of them. They gasped and groaned in each other's embrace. Rocking together, each body attempting to mount and dominate the other, straddling and twisting, beautiful contortion. It was almost too much for Harry. He hated them.

He wanted to be a part of that magic that took place when they were together. His coupling with the two of them never seemed to create the same spark of life that he now saw. It was so monotone, so practical and unloving when he was in bed. Harry's heart sank as he almost felt unwanted by them. What sort of chemistry was created between these two bodies was something only twins could have with each other. They roll, they twitch, they squirm, and they shake. Two beings, one body, all leading up to one extraordinary climactic experience that they both craved. The flood of sheer pleasure that over came them during their couplings made it seem like nothing else in the world mattered. That they were alone in the universe and the moon, their sweet release, was just an inch away. Pure euphoria. Harry watched and sketched, taking part in that pleasure the only way he seemed able to. He found his release by drawing them. But he hated them still.

A series of groans, muffled sighs and elaborate screams following the furious pounding of the bed against the wall. A deep elongated sigh came quickly after the rocking stopped and both bodies lay still, one on top of the other… reveling in the moment. Heavy panting and the sound of lips against the moist skin of the other was all Harry could hear, as he could not bring himself to look at the two boys before him. Both bodies so beautiful and carved as if out of stone, yet their expressions always remained so gentle. They were perfect… and Harry felt ever the more alone.

He was lonely, and he could admit that… He was ashamed of it, but deny it he could not. For in denying you gain nothing, but lose everything. Harry sat naked, his sketch book cover his lower half and his legs crossed beneath him. He raised his eyes slowly to find they were both looking at him, as if they wanted something. That questioning look on their faces was demanding that Harry speak, regardless of whether he wanted to or not. Raising his eyebrow in response he did not want his bitter voice to be heard by his own ears.

God they were beautiful. They were so perfect, yet so worthless. Neither of them appeared to have a purpose, other than service those they lived with.

They were a family there, in some sense of the name. They had all come to love and respect each other by our features and abilities. Magic was never used during the couplings… the act itself was suppose to be the magical experience, and often it was. Early during the previous night Harry found himself together with Ron, and the connection their shared with each other was something so pure that their friendship never had seemed stronger. They knew each other so well and to taste of one another was something Harry always found himself craving. But their connection was nothing like the one that took place between Fred and George… that was something on an entirely different level.

Harry didn't associate with many of the other people in the castle, most of the other students seemed preoccupied with each other to associate with him. But still, many of the older boys seemed to enjoy coupling with him, as they knew he had witness many different techniques and positions used in dorms. Not a single person there would deny him the pleasure and satisfaction of watching and sketching them while they were together. All of Harry's sketching were posted around his four poster bed in his dorm, which was another reason the others enjoyed coupling with him, the atmosphere of his room. However, he never spoke the others very much. He coupled with them and for those moments they shared together, they loved him, they loved every inch of him and what he could do with it. They loved his touch, so gentle yet powerful. They loved him completely. They enveloped him until they found their release and they had no more use for him.

He watched as Fred and George took at it again. Fred digging his nails into George's back, pulling his body on top of his as they fell back on the bed. Fred cried out softly and Harry could see the blood forming around George's nails. Harry shivered in self pleasure as he could almost feel the nails drawing down his back, making him cry out in desperation and pleasure that was s unbelievable, one would think it was nothing more than a dream. Every fantasy was played out in detail here at Hogwarts. Fred was biting loving and teasingly and George's shoulders, every bit of them excited and waiting in anticipation. Harry watched them and tension was growing in his own loins as George trailed light flickering kisses down Fred's exquisite body until his delicate lips reached his solid length.

Harry found himself desperate for attention…


End file.
